


Cotton & Hunnie

by ssh_bbhdy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Filipino, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, SeJun, Tagalog, filo - Freeform, hunho - Freeform, kid!exo, kid!seho, seho au, stuff toy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssh_bbhdy/pseuds/ssh_bbhdy
Summary: sehun visits kim family and gives junmyeon a new stuff toy which the latter named as "hunnie."
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Cotton & Hunnie

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is the first ever story that i've finished. marami kasi akong nauumpisahan pero hindi natatapos. eto siguro kasi maikli lang HAHAHAHA pero yun tagalog to kasi i'm still not that confident in writing narrations kaya dun muna sa mas komportable na language. fluff fluff fluff. gusto ko kasi ng kid!seho au tapos konti pa ang seho filo fics kaya eto sana magustuhan niyo po! enjoy reading :)

* * *

late na nagising ang pamilya kim. si kyungsoo ay agad na nagtungo sa kusina para magluto ng agahan nilang mag-anak. samantalang ang asawa niyang si jongin naman ay dumiretso sa kwarto ng nag-iisang anak nilang si junmyeon.

umupo si jongin sa tabi ng kama para pagmasdan ang anak. napangiti siya saka kinuha si Cotton, ang bunny na stuff toy na yakap yakap ng anak. kaya naman napamulat din ang anak nang dahan dahan.

“Gising na si Cotton dapat gising na rin si Myeonnie.”

“ehhh” maktol ng anak niya habang inaabot si Cotton mula sa tatay niya.

“ayaw pa ni myeonnie bumangon?” malambing na tanong ni jongin.

“ayaw po. ehhhh cotton.” sumisipa sipa pa si junmyeon sa kama dahil gusto niya pa matulog at gusto niya makuha si cotton mula sa tatay niya.

“tatay cotton please.” nagpout ang anak kaya napabugtong hininga nalang si jongin. “sige tulog nalang ulit si myeonnie at cotton kaso di na niya mamimeet ang friend niya.” umupo ang anak ng marinig ang sinabi ng tatay niya,

“pupunta po sina tewun?” nakangiti ang anak habang nagtatanong.

“oo kaso tutulog lang naman si myeonnie edi hindi sila makakapagplay.” tumayo si jongin, natatawa sa reaksyon ng anak.

“ehhhh bangon na po si myeonnie at cotton para play kasama ni tewun” ngumiti ang anak kaya binuhat na ni jongin papuntang kusina habang pinapaulanan ng mga halik.

* * *

“tatay... tatay!” hinihigit ni junmyeon ang damit ni jongin na ngayon ay nanunuod ng tv katabi si kyungsoo.

“bakit baby?” alo ni kyungsoo saka binuhat si junmyeon at inupo sa lap niya.

“tewun? san po?” napatawa nalang si jongin sa tinanong ng anak. “crush ba ni myeonnie si sehun?” natatawang tanong ni jongin.

“by, ano ba yan kung ano anong tinuturo mo agad dito sa anak mo.” saway ni kyungsoo

“dada ano po yung crush?” sinamaan tuloy ni kyungsoo ng tingin ang asawa. natawa naman si jongin at sinenyasan na siya na ang sumagot dahil siya naman ang tinanong.

“baby ang crush pang mga big boys lang yun. e ikaw baby ka pa kaya bawal pa dapat ang crush.” pagpapaliwanag ni kyungsoo sa anak. humarap naman si junmyeon kay jongin, “tatay ano po yung crush?”

“baby crush mo ang isang tao kapag happy ka pag nakikita mo siya tapos gusto mo lagi makasama. si dada mo crush ako” nakatanggap ng hampas si jongin mula sa asawa. “bakit ba by totoo naman ah.” sabi ni jongin sabay tawa. “hihi ok po!” tuwang tuwa at tumatango pang sagot ng anak saka yumakap kay jongin. mas malapit ang loob ni junmyeon kay jongin dahil siguro mas strikto si kyungsoo.

“andyan na yata sina baekhyun.” sabi ni kyungsoo saka tumayo para pagbuksan ng pinto ang mga bisita. si junmyeon ay nakayakap pa rin sa kaniyang tatay.

“tatay si tewun.”

“bakit baby?”

“crush po.”

“ha?”

“crush po ni myeonnie si tewun hihi” at natawa pa si jongin pero di na siya nagulat sa sinabi ng anak. alam niyang gustong gusto kasama ng anak si sehun. okay lang naman ito sa kaniya dahil alam niyang bata pa kaya di pa seryoso yang mga crush crush na yan.

“talaga baby? may crush na si myeonnie namin? nako diba sabi ni dada pang big boys lang yun.”

“secret lang po ni tatay at myeonnie. bawal sabi kay dada.” natawa ulit si jongin sa sinabi ng anak.

“bakit naman secret? magagalit si dada diba bawal secret?” nakita naman niyang nagpout na naman ang anak. hay manang mana sa kacute-an ng asawa niyang si kyungsoo. di na niya natiis hinalikan niya nang madami ang anak saka kiniliti. pilit na umalis si junmyeon sa tatay niya at tumakbo papunta sa dada niya para magsumbong ngunit napansin niya na kasunod na pala si sehun at mga magaulang niya.

“hi myeonnie. kamusta?” masayang bati ni baekhyun sabay kurot sa pisngi, “cute cute mo talaga.” gusto ni junmyeon na tinatawag siyang cute kaya mas lalo siyang ngumiti hanggang hindi na halos makita ang mga mata niya, napatawa naman si baekhyun at mas lalong pinanggigilan.

“hi po tito baek tito chan hihi.” sabi ni junmyeon habang kumakaway gamit ang dalawang kamay. “hi din myeonnie.” sagot ni chanyeol at ginulo ang buhok ng bata.

“sehun, halika wag ka magtago. nahihiya ka na naman.”

“tewun?” tumingin si junmyeon sa batang nagtatago sa likod ng tito baekhyun niya. magkaedad lang si sehun at junmyeon at mga magulang niya ay barkada mula pa high school kaya naman madalas din sila magkita.

“hunnie diba may gift ka kay myeon? bigay mo na baby.” alo ni baekhyun sa anak. si sehun naman tinapon yung paper bag malapit kay na junmyeon pero di naman malakas. nahihiya lang talaga siyang ibigay kay junmyeon mismo. lumapit naman si junmyeon para silipin ang paper bag na nasa sahig. ang kanilang mga magulang ay tuluyan nang pumasok sa bahay at nagkwentuhan. hinayaan nalang nilang mag-usap at maglaro ang dalawang bata.

parehas nakaupo ang dalawang bata sa sahig, si sehun tahimik lang na nakatingin kay junmyeon na ngayon ay tinitingnan pa rin ang paper bag. “open mo na.” sabi ni sehun kaya napatingin sa kaniya si junmyeon.

“gift to ni tewun?” nakangiting tanong ni junmyeon. “si papa bumili niyan bigay ko raw sayo.” sagot naman ni sehun. may pagkamasungit si sehun siguro dahil sa pagiging mahiyain. nakasmile na binibigay ni junmyeon si cotton kay sehun. kaya nagtaka naman si sehun. “hawak mo.” nakangiti pa rin si junmyeon habang sinasabi yon kay sehun. kinuha ni sehun si cotton at pinanuod si junmyeon na buksan ang paper bag. “wooooow” kinuha ni junmyeon ang stuff toy na nasa loob ng paper bag. kasing laki lang ni cotton pero hindi bunny kundi isang chick. “friend yan ni cotton.” sabi ni sehun.

“talaga???? anong name niya?” excited na tanong ni junmyeon. hinug niya nang mahigpit ang stuff toy at kiniss. mahilig siya sa mga stuff toy pero si cotton ang pinakapaborito niya.

“wala siyang name.” sagot ni sehun at nalungkot naman agad si junmyeon.

“bakit wala?”

“kaya bigyan mo siya ng name.”

“ano namang name?”

“isip ka sayo naman yan eh.” hinarap ni junmyeon ang chick na stuff toy at tinitigan.

“kamukha mo hihi.” sabi niya at sumulyap kay sehun bago tinitigan ulit.

“di ko naman kamukha yan eh.”

“bakit ayaw mo? kamukha mo kaya hihi. pareho kayong cute.” hindi napigilan ni sehun na mapangiti sa sinabi ni junmyeon.

“cute ako?” tumango si junmyeon, “mmm. pero mas cute pa rin si myeonnie. tapos si cotton. tapos si hunnie. tapos si tewun yey!” masiglang sambit ni junmyeon.

“hunnie?” nagtatakang tanong ni sehun. “hunnie ang name niya.” sabi ni junmyeon saka pinakita sa mukha ni sehun ang stuff toy. “kamukha mo si hunnie hihi.” tumayo si junmyeon dala si hunnie, “hiram muna ni tewun si cotton tapos akin si hunnie para magpplay.” tumakbo si junmyeon papunta sa kwarto niya dahil nandun ang iba niya pang mga laruan. tahimik namang sumunod si sehun habang bitbit si cotton.

* * *

umupo si junmyeon sa sulok ng kwarto at nakapout. kaya nilapitan naman ni sehun. “ayaw mo naman magplay eh.” mas lalong nagpout si junmyeon.

hindi pa rin umiimik si sehun. “gusto.”

napatingin si junmyeon sa kalaro, “talaga?” tumango si sehun pero di naniniwala si junmyeon, “di naman eh.” nagpout ulit siya. hindi naman kasi umiimik si sehun kaya pakiramdam ni junmyeon ayaw makipaglaro sa kaniya ni sehun. nakatingin lang si sehun kay junmyeon at di napigilan ni sehun na kurutin at panggigilan din ang cheeks ni junmyeon pero agad din niyang binawi ang kamay dahil nakita niyang nagulat si junmyeon. “ginaya ko lang si papa.” sabi ni sehun saka tumayo at bumalik sa pinaglalaruan nila. napangiti naman si junmyeon at sinundan si sehun.

“tewun tewun.” tawag niya. di siya tinitingnan ni sehun dahil mas lalo itong nahiya.

“cute ba si myeonnie?” hindi sumasagot.

“tewun cute ba si myeonnie?” pangungulit si junmyeon. hindi pa rin sumasagot kaya pumunta si junmyeon sa harap ni sehun pero umaalis si sehun kaya hinahabol naman ni junmyeon.

“cute ba si myeonnie?”

“no”

“ehhh cute si myeonnie.”

“no”

“cute!!!” nagsisimula nang maiyak si junmyeon gustong gusto niya kasi masabihan ng cute. at dahil pinisil din ni sehun ang pisngi niya gaya ni tito baek niya akala niya nacute-an din si sehun sa kaniya. sinusulyapan ni sehun si junmyeon na ngayon ay nakadapa na sa kama. narinig ni sehun ang pag-iyak ni junmyeon kaya nilapitan niya ito at tinapik si likod. umupo naman si junmyeon at humarap kay sehun habang nakakunot at nakapout.

“cute si myeonnie.” agad na ngumiti si junmyeon nang marinig yon kay sehun. sa sobrang tuwa ay hinalikan niya ito sa pisngi. nanlaki ang mga mata ni sehun sa gulat habang si junmyeon ay nakangiti.

“cute din si tewun hihi.”

* * *

nakahiga sila ngayon sa kama ni junmyeon nang magkaharap, si sehun yakap yakap si cotton kasi kapag binitawan niya, malulungkot si junmyeon.

“tewun.”

“hmm?”

“crush ni myeonnie si tewun!” masiglang sabi ni junmyeon.

“talaga?” masayang tumango si junmyeon,

“tewun.”

“hmm?”

“pag big boys na tayo dapat kagaya nina tatay at dada tsaka tito baek at tito chan hihi!”

“edi uminom ka ng maraming milk.”

“ehhhhhh imemarry mo rin ako ha.”

“bakit naman?”

“para kikiss ulit kita hihi! sina dada kasi nagkikiss kasi nagmarry na daw sila!”

“e kiniss mo na nga ako eh.”

nanlaki ang mata ni junmyeon, “hala! edi nagmarry na tayo?” napangiti nang malaki si junmyeon sa sinabi.

“sehunnie, myeonnie kakain na.” narinig nilang tawag ni baekhyun sa labas ng kwarto.

“mage-eat na raw tewun tara—“ nanlaki ang mata ni junmyeon nang i-kiss din siya ni sehun sa cheeks pero di nagtagal napalitan din ito ng malaking ngiti.

“wag mo kalimutan si hunnie.” sabi ni sehun bitbit si cotton at nauna nang lumabas ng kwarto.

**Author's Note:**

> sana po nagustuhan niyo. maikli lang hehe i'm still trying to write. :)))


End file.
